1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wiper deicing device for vehicles, and to methods of contracting and utilizing same. More particularly, the invention pertains to a novel device for quickly and reliably removing ice build up from vehicle window wipers while the vehicle is traveling by raising and impacting the wipers against the window in a rapid, cyclical manner.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
In the art of vehicle wipers, there are many known devices which address ice formation and build up on window wipers for overcoming problems associated therewith. For example, there are many known devices for heating wiper blades to prevent ice formation thereon and/or melt ice that has formed thereon, including deuces disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,345 (Meltzer), 4,928,344 (Bliss) 3,489,884 (Waseleski), 3,461,477 (Ikner) and 3,201,818 (Linker). Although the devices are somewhat effective for preventing and eliminating ice formation on window wipers, they are not completely effective especially in situations of heavy snow and ice deposits, and otherwise there is time delay involved for heating up the wipers and for melting ice which has formed.
Additionally, there are known devices for variably adjusting a wiping pressure of a wiper against the window surface such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,182 (Fukumoto et al.) and 4,993,102 (Honda et al.), which include a powered mechanism for changing the wiping pressure based on vehicle speed, location of the wiper stroke, a driver's desire, etc. Such wiper pressure adjusting devices do not address the problem of ice formation and build up onto wipers.
Still further, there are devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,971 (Stewart, Sr.), and 2,337,879 (Folberth et al.) which are used for selectively maintaining a wiper in engagement or out of engagement with a window surface. The Folberth Patent specifically is designed to maintain a wiper out of contact with the window except during actual use thereof on a high speed vehicle such as an airplane or water craft to minimize deterioration of the wiper blade and prevent freezing of the wiper blade to window surface, and includes a manual mechanism which forcibly moves the wiper into engagement with the windshield surface when desired. Again, however, the devices disclosed in these patents are not intended to remove ice as formed and built up on the wipers.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the adequacies and other limitations of known devices for eliminating or removing ice formation on window wipers, and to generally fulfill a great need in the art for rapidly and reliably removing ice and snow from window wipers under any condition.